Hana Katsumi: Unknown Feelings
by FruitAngel99
Summary: Hana and Dark have recently reunited, and Hana thinks everything will go smoothly. That is until rumor breaks out that Dark is going out with Risa, and the rumors are true! Trying to get Dark jealous enough to come back to her, Hana starts dating Satoshi Hiwatari. As old enemies come back Hana and Dark will have to find out whether their love was meant to last.
1. A date! Risa shows up!

**Here is the first chapter! I don't think it was that great, but it will get better, trust me! FINAL WARNING:This is a sequel to Hana Katsumi.**

Hana walked into the restaurant, looking around. That was when she saw him. She smiled brightly and walked over. "Hi Dark!" Dark looked at her.

"Hey! I've got a table reserved for us over there." They walked over and sat down. Hana glanced over at the door and quickly looked away. She saw Risa walking in. She knew Risa had a crush on Dark, and here Hana was, having a date with him. Hana hoped Risa wouldn't ruin this date. This was the first one they had had since Dark had disappeared. She remembered that terrible feeling of loss. But now, he was here. She was so glad he was. Risa wasn't going to ruin this for her! Hana lowered her head slightly, hoping Risa wouldn't see them. "Um, Hana, what are you doing?" Dark asked.

"Me? Oh… um…. I'm just…uh…."

"Hana!" Risa suddenly walked over. "Hi!" Oh no… "How are you…?" She saw Dark. "Mr. Dark!" What a stupid name to call him…

"Hi…" Oh man! This was so weird! Hana stared at the floor. How was this going to work? Maybe she could make a distraction. Hana stood up.

"Oh I have to go to the bathroom!" She announced loudly. Risa and Dark looked at her with weird looks. "Risa… I need you to come with me…. It's urgent!"

"Okay…" Risa and Hana left.

"Daisuke, that was weird." Then Dark scolded himself. He completely forgot that Daisuke wasn't apart of him anymore. He almost missed that company. However, it had its perks. He didn't have to worry about transforming anymore.

Meanwhile, Hana dragged Risa into the bathroom. "Hana, you were lying back there."

"Yes, I know. Please, don't take too much offense at the fact that I'm with Dark."

"I'm not. I mean, it's just one date. It's not like you've been on more than one, right?" Hana ran out of the bathroom. This wasn't working out. Somehow she had to get Risa out of here without really leaving. Ugh! She found her table and sat back down.

"Back," said Hana. Hana grabbed her menu and started to look at it. Sushi sounded good… or rice balls… She looked up. Dark was staring straight at her. She blushed and looked back at her menu.

"Hey Dark!" Risa was back. "Want to join me over at my table?" Hana threw her menu down in surprise. What was Risa trying to do?

"Well… um…"

"Hey Dark, what's your favorite food?"

"Curry," he said, looking away.

"Oh, what a shame, Hana doesn't like curry, right?" Risa looked at Hana.

"No, I love curry!" Hana lied as she shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. Risa was trying to spoil her date! The nerve of her! Well, she wasn't going to let this happen! "Last time I checked, you weren't much of a curry fan either!"

"Actually, curry is a very yummy meal."

"You may say that, but that doesn't make it true."

"Oh really? I know you don't like curry!" Dark watched as Risa and Hana argued over who hated curry. This was bad. It wasn't hard to tell that both girls liked him. However, Dark was only for Hana. Somehow he had to communicate that to Risa without hurting her too bad and being a jerk.

"You know, it really doesn't matter. I'm not going to pick a girl because she likes curry or not." Dark didn't know where he was going with this. "What I really like in a girl is… um… her sense of humor!" That was lie. Dark didn't really know what he liked in a girl. All he knew was that he liked Hana. Risa frowned slightly.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Hana smirked. Risa was terrible at jokes.

"Why?"

"Cause he wanted to get run over."

"Ha," said Hana sarcastically. "That was so funny."

"Sorry, I'm not good at doing jokes on the spot! But just know Dark, I never make fun of people." Snap….

"I'm so sorry Risa. I didn't mean any harm." Her voice was betraying her. She had no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"I forgive you. You see Dark, I'm the forgiving type." I need to change this subject, Dark thought.

"Well, humor is just a little bit of what I like. I also like a girl's….um… social status!" Hana gave Dark a 'seriously?' look. But Hana knew she had this one won.

"I have been elected as school president." Hana muttered. Dark and Risa's eyes widened.

"You actually got that?" Risa said, obviously surprised. Hana thought she was going to strangle Risa.

"Yes, and that's one more achievement than you."

"Ah, but you haven't accepted it yet!" Risa said quickly. "At least I've got parents who have a social status. They are the richest in town. That's more than you've got! You don't have any!" Ouch… that burned. Hana wished she had never told Risa about that. Hana turned around and ran out.

Hana ran down the street. Risa was so stupid, but deep down, Hana felt stupid too. She shouldn't have been so rattled by what she had said. It had just bothered her so much! What would she supposed to have said back? It was too true. "Yo." Hana turned around and saw Satoshi. "What are you doing Hana? It's late."

"I'm just… taking a walk. That's all."

"Who takes a walk with tears streaming down their cheeks?" Hana then noticed the tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Hana started to walk away.

"No, it isn't. There is something wrong."

"Hana!" Hana then saw Dark behind Satoshi. Satoshi saw Dark.

"Dark! You're still alive?" Satoshi said, shocked.

"Obviously." He looked at Hana. "Hana, I told Risa off. I'm not going to leave you for Risa just like that!"

"Dark, I never thought you would!"

"This is sappy," said Satoshi, looking a bit annoyed.

"Get your nose out of our business," said Dark.

"Make me."

"You want to fight?"

"Sure!"

"On second thought, we better not. Because I'm pretty sure you're going to lose!"

"Guys! Stop!" They looked at Hana. "Dark, let's go back. I want to get some rice balls." She said with a smile. Hana ran over to Dark, grabbed his hand, and started to pull him along. Maybe this date could get better. She just wouldn't think about Risa's harsh words. "YUP!" She said. Dark gave her a confused look. "Sorry! Just thinking…"

The next day after school Hana walked into her apartment and sat down. She looked at the feather Dark had given her. It seemed not so long ago she had found out about her parents and her powers. "The only thing I need now is wings." She grinned. Hana turned on her TV and watched the news. It was the only thing that really satisfied her interests.

"It's been one month since the mysterious Phantom Thief Dark stopped sending warning letters. It is still all a mystery as to why they have stopped." Hana couldn't help but be curious too. When she had asked him about that, he had simply stated that he didn't need to anymore. But what did that mean exactly? "It also seems that Dark is appearing in public. A week ago, we received a photo that had Dark and another girl together.

"Whoa… it must be me…" Hana thought.

"The girl had brown hair and brown eyes." Oh no… that sounded like Risa! But how was that possible? It must have just been a mistake. It probably wasn't Risa… but if it wasn't… then who was it?


	2. Risa's a stalker! Dark makes a plan

**Here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! :)**

Dark was a bit embarrassed, and Daisuke wouldn't stop lecturing him. "Dark! You went out with Risa? That's so terrible!"

"That's not what happened! It just… I wasn't going out with her! Risa was being really clingy."

"But Dark, it's all over the globe! Everyone thinks you are going out with Risa! If Hana finds out she'll kill you, or even worse, she'll break up with you."

"Who was it that took my picture anyway? I'll beat them up."

"It was… uh… Takeshi…" Takeshi was a report friend of Daisuke's. Takeshi wasn't really a big fan of Dark, so it wasn't surprising he would be the one to snap the picture.

"TAKESHI!" Dark jumped up. "Give me his address; I'm going to kill him!"

"No Dark!" Daisuke said quickly. "Just go see Hana and tell her that you didn't go out with Risa."

"Then I can kill Takeshi?"

"No!"

Hana went out into the busy street. She was sure it wasn't Risa, and she wasn't going to worry about it. "Hana!" Risa suddenly appeared behind her. Hana looked at Risa. She looked stressed.

"What's wrong Risa?" Hana asked.

"Everybody knows! I went on a date with Dark, and someone took a picture of us!" So it really was Risa! Hana started to become angry and she walked around the corner. "Mr. Dark!" Hana stopped. Mr. Dark? She turned around and walked back. Dark and Risa were standing together. Even worse, Risa was holding Dark's hand!

Dark knew he was in trouble. Risa had grabbed his hand, and then Hana had come out. This was terrible! Hana's face turned pale and she ran off. "Let's go Dark!" Risa said cheerfully. She acted as if Hana had never seen them.

"Listen Risa…" He began.

"Risa!" Riku was across the street. She waved at Risa. "We need to go!" Riku called. That was when she saw Dark. Her face turned bright red. "COME ON RISA!" She shouted.

"I'll see you later Dark." Risa said as she ran to Riku.

Hana had learned a valuable lesson. Always look ahead. When she hadn't Hana had found herself running into Satoshi. "Sorry!" Hana said as she backed away.

"It's okay." Satoshi said quietly. "Running off again? You don't have to tell me, I already know."

"You've been stalking me!?" Hana exclaimed.

"No, I just happened to walk by!" What a lame excuse, Hana thought. Suddenly, an idea came into her head.

"Satoshi, I know this is a totally absurd and crazy idea, but would you be willing to do something with me?" Satoshi looked at her.

"Depends, what is it?"

"Let's date!" Satoshi's eyes widened. "Think about it! It will make Dark jealous, and then he'll want to come back to me!"

"Deal," Satoshi said hastily. It was Hana's turn to be surprised. Satoshi had said that so quickly! Well, Hana was going to argue.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we'll try to find him. If we do, act like you love me." Satoshi nodded. Hana smiled. "Wait, we need to spread the word! Okay, when you see me tomorrow, hug me!"

"Um…."

"It's the only way!"

"Fine…"

"I have a quick question." Hana said. "Why do you want to do this? You were so fast to say yes."

"I love Risa." Oh… now things were making sense.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Satoshi smiled a bit, and Hana ran off.

The next day went smoothly. Satoshi was waiting at the front of the school when Hana arrived. Hana ran over to him and they embraced. "I'm so glad I get to see you today." He said softly. To make things even better, Daisuke walked by at that moment. He looked at them, startled.

"Hi guys," Daisuke said, a bit of panic in his voice.

"Hello Daisuke," Hana and Satoshi said together. Satoshi let go of Hana and they walked into the school, holding hands. Daisuke just stood there like a statue, staring at them.

When Daisuke got home he ran for Dark's room. "DARK!" He shouted. "We've got trouble!" Dark looked at him. He was sitting on a chair next to the window.

"What?"

"Hana has given you up!" Dark almost fell off his seat. "I saw Satoshi embrace her. They walked through the school holding hands!" Dark stood up and ran for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Satoshi of course," he said, as though it was obvious.

"What's with you and wanting to hurt people?"

"It's not my fault people are being stupid."

"But Hana was going along with it!"

"She simply doesn't know what she's doing. I'll convince her." Dark winked at Daisuke.

"That sounds terrible!" Daisuke shouted. Dark rushed out of the room. "Oh Dark… what are you doing?"

Dark went to Hana's apartment and knocked on the door. "Hana, this is Dark! I didn't go on a date with Risa! It was all an accident."

"I've never heard of someone accidentally going on a date." Dark turned around and saw Hana.

"It's not like that."

"Mr. Dark!" Risa, who had been watching them from afar, ran at him and embraced him. "Thanks for everything!" Hana walked away. Dark sighed.

"Risa, I'm not in love with you!" Dark cried out, exasperated. Risa looked at him, confused.

"I know. Right now I'm going to try to convince you that I'm the one for you! Hana isn't as good as I am!"

"Please Risa; I need to talk to Hana. She needs to understand."

"You wanted to see me, Hana?" Dark heard Satoshi say. That creepy jerk! Dark gently pushed Risa away.

"Let's talk another day." Dark said, turning on the charm. Risa nodded and ran off. "Jeez, that girl must be a stalker…" He thought to himself as he went to find Satoshi. He saw them standing next to another apartment. Satoshi looked at Dark.

"You love my dear Hana, do you?" Satoshi asked, holding Hana's hand. "Obviously she doesn't like you."

"Why you little...!" Dark ran to Satoshi, ready to kill him.

"Don't hurt him Dark." Hana said, using a perfect picture of innocence. "He's my love."

"Are you guys making this up or something? It sounds like something out of a movie."

"Oh yeah! The movie! Let's go and see that movie you were talking about Satoshi!" Satoshi nodded and they walked away. "Bye Dark!" Hana shouted cheerfully.

When they were far away from Dark, Satoshi gave Hana an exasperated look. "Look Hana, you sound like you are out of a movie, but a really cheesy one. You have to have much better lines than that. Dark won't buy it, unless you come up with another move…"

"A KISS!" Hana shouted. Satoshi blushed.

"I'm not going to go that far."

"Well, let's just use that as a last resort."

As Dark walked back to Daisuke's house, he was making a strategy. That was when it hit him. Maybe if he made Hana jealous, she would come back to him. Then Hana would listen to him once he told her what had really happened. He could already imagine it.

**Dark's imagination **

"Oh Dark, I'm so jealous of your good relationship with Risa. Satoshi is such an awful jerk; he's no good for me." Dark smiled.

"That is true."

"You're the only one who truly loves me."

"Right again."

"And you understand me."

"You are on a roll."

"Oh Dark, let's get back together!"

"Of course my darling."

"I love you so much Dark!"

"Dark!" Dark was snapped out of his fantasy by Daisuke shouting at him. "What are you doing?"

"That's it!" He shouted victoriously. "I will be the victor! WAHAHAHAHA!" At that moment, Daisuke was thinking about how stupid Dark truly was.


	3. A kiss! A broken relationship?

**Here is another chapter! Also, thank you for the reviews! :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Hana walked through the park. Satoshi had wanted to meet her for some reason. Maybe it was to get publicity? But they already had a lot. Satoshi was one of the most popular boys at school, surely the news had spread. Wasn't that enough for him? She saw him sitting on a bench and sat next to him. "You wanted to see me?" Hana said, getting her act up.

"You don't need to pretend. It's not like there is anyone here that we know," Satoshi grumbled. Hana nodded. "How long do you plan to keep this going?"

"I don't know, long enough for Dark to get jealous." Satoshi looked at her.

"And what if he never does? What if he decides to move on?"

"Hey, I thought you were into this whole thing!"

"I'm just stating the after affects." He said quietly.

When Dark saw Satoshi sitting with Hana, he became alert. "Ugh, where's Risa at a time like this?" He thought angrily. "She's never here when I want her, and when I don't she always shows up!" That was when he made up his mind. He would let his flirting, sometimes dirty, mind come in and save the day. Slowly Dark walked towards the couple. He put his best flirtatious smile on and silently went up to the bench. They hadn't turned around yet, so obviously they didn't know he was there.

"Hello Dark." Satoshi said dully. Dark, losing a bit of nerve, got it back and leaned over on the bench. He looked at Hana.

"Well hello my beautiful lady." He said gently. Hana blushed a bit, but simply grabbed Satoshi's hand.

"I don't appreciate you flirting with my girl." Satoshi said, a touch of anger in his voice.

"Since when did she become your girl? Last time I checked," Dark looked at Hana. "She was mine." Satoshi swung his fist at Dark, which Dark dodged with ease. "Honestly Satoshi, I don't understand why you would do that to me. I have nothing but your best interest at heart." Satoshi rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just leave us alone." Ugh, where was Risa at a time…

"MR. DARK!" Risa shouted. She was standing next to a tree, curiosity in her eyes.

"Why hello Risa," Dark said flirtatiously. This was the perfect moment! Hana's eyes widened. Dark didn't seem to be uncomfortable with Risa around. In fact, he seemed relieved! Dark looked at Hana. "This is my new girlfriend, Risa. We were just about to go on a date, right Risa?" Risa's eyes glowed excitingly.

"Yeah!" She said gleefully. Inside, Dark knew he was in deep trouble. He had to tell Risa the truth. He wasn't in love with her and that this was just all a trick to make Hana jealous. Surely she would understand.

"Let's go." Dark grabbed Risa's hand gently and they walked off. All the while, Hana stared at them, speechless. "Want to see a movie?" Hana heard Dark say in the distance.

"We should go see a movie!" Hana said quickly. She stood up.

"I don't have any money on me…" Satoshi muttered.

"It's okay, I can pay." Satoshi looked a bit surprised.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to…"

"Nonsense! It's fine!" Hana started walking away. Satoshi got up and joined her.

Hana glanced at Risa. They were all in the same movie theater, and watching the same movie. It was a stupid movie, and definitely not a movie Hana would have normally seen. However, she had to do it. Otherwise Risa and Dark would have been alone together! Risa was sitting not too far away from her. Dark looked over at Hana, and Hana glanced back at the screen. Out of the corner of her eye, Hana looked at Dark. He was slowly placing his arm over Risa's shoulder. Satoshi must have seen, because he did the same thing. Dark slightly pulled Risa closer to him. Satoshi did the same. "They are trying to beat one another…" Hana thought to herself. "This is really weird."

By the time the movie had ended, Satoshi and Dark had run out of ideas. They had copied each other over and over again, and the result was not one guy defeating the other. When Satoshi and Hana got out, Dark and Risa walked over to them. "It was nice to see the movie with you!" Risa said cheerfully.

"Oh give me a break!" Hana thought. Risa wasn't happy, and Hana was willing to bet money on that. Of all the things Risa wanted, it was that Dark would be hers. That was when Hana realized it. Dark had a small smirk on his face. What was that about? Well, it was time to wipe it off his face! Hana turned to Satoshi. "I'm so glad we got to spend this time together." She said, loud enough so Dark and Risa could hear.

"I had splendid time as well." Satoshi muttered. Hana then realized it. They had gotten pretty close to each other. A little bit too close.

"Let's go eat something together!" Dark said loudly. For some weird reason, Hana ignored him. All she was paying attention to was Satoshi. He was looking at her intently. That was when she saw a look in Satoshi's eyes, saying _this is the perfect moment._ Immediately, he kissed Hana.

When Dark saw the two of them kissing, he almost had a heart attack. Was Hana really that serious? He had thought this was just a little crush, certainly not as serious as it was looking! When they withdrew, Hana looked slightly embarrassed. "She should be." Dark thought. "She should be kissing me, not that jerk." Dark looked at Risa. He saw a smile on her face. Oh no… this was bad! Risa must have thought she had secured her victory! "Maybe she has. I mean, I have to admit, this looks pretty bad. But I don't see the sense in this! Hana and I have gotten so close… how could she just abandon me like this? I guess I just need to step up in my game."

"Did you say something?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's go eat!" Dark said, still shocked. Satoshi nodded and they left.

Risa could have been happier. Satoshi and Hana had kissed! Dark was definitely hers! But when Risa looked into Dark's eyes, she saw sadness, and even a bit of pain. Did Dark really love Hana that much? "Risa?" Hana asked. Risa was taken back to reality. They were in a small fast food restaurant, and everyone was looking at her. Risa couldn't blame anyone; she was standing in the middle of the place like a weirdo.

"I'm sorry!" Risa said, walking to a seat. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's okay," Hana said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." Risa smiled at Hana.

"Here we go ladies!" Dark said proudly, a food tray in his hand. Satoshi held another, but all he was doing was staring outside. They sat down and Hana looked at Dark, almost apologetically. Risa was curious. What was that look for? It didn't matter though, Dark didn't see it. Hana suddenly stood up.

"I've got to get some air!" And without another word, she rushed out. Dark got up and went after her, leaving Risa with Satoshi. Risa had to admit, she had had a small crush on Satoshi, but when she had realized that Dark was alive, Risa couldn't help but fall for him again. Satoshi looked at Risa.

"So, how are you doing?" Satoshi asked. Risa looked away. She didn't want to talk right now. Something was bothering her. She didn't like the way Dark had went after Hana. Something was up.

"Fine." Risa said briskly.

"Are you doing well at school?" Risa looked at Satoshi, anger in her eyes.

"What's your deal? Are you trying to flirt with me or something?" Risa asked demandingly. Satoshi looked a bit surprised by Risa's outburst, but said nothing. Risa sighed. When would Dark and Hana come back?

Hana and rushed outside. She didn't know why she had needed fresh air so bad. Maybe she just needed some time to be alone. All she was thinking about was that kiss with Satoshi. Could it be that Hana was falling for Satoshi? "No, I only love Dark!" Hana thought to herself. "But… I kissed him!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Hana turned around and saw Dark standing there.

"I'm fine…" Hana said, not very convincingly.

"You're lying." Dark said teasingly. "What is it? Are you surprised that Satoshi kissed you? Is it that you still love me? I doubt it though, considering the fact that you are going out with him." Rage was growing inside of Hana.

"Don't tell me that! You're in love with Risa! I thought you loved me, but obviously I was wrong!"

"I feel the same way! You are going on a date with Satoshi! You kissed him for crying out loud! At least I didn't do that to Risa!"

"Oh but I'm sure it's coming!" Hana could feel the anger boiling inside. This would have never gotten this far if Dark hadn't gone on a date with Risa!

"What happened to you Hana? I thought we were together!" Hana, so bent with rage, slapped Dark across the face.

"Don't you dare put the blame on me! If you hadn't gone on that date with Risa, none of this would have happened!" Hana yelled. Hana turned around and ran off.

Dark had to admit, that was the first time he had been slapped by a girl. When Dark had seen her run off, he didn't chase after her. Instead he went back inside and walked over to Risa. "Where's Hana?" Risa asked.

"She left." But Dark knew Hana hadn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hana staring at them from a window. Maybe his plan could still work, even if she was angry. Dark kissed Risa on the cheek. "Let's eat." He said softly.

Hana fumbled with her key to the apartment. So that was it. Whatever relationship she and Dark had had was over.


	4. officially broken? I need time to think!

**Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

Satoshi felt like an idiot. A complete idiot. Why did he kiss Hana when he was in love with Risa? He would never tell Hana, but it hadn't been an act. Satoshi had done that because he wanted to, not to make Dark jealous. "I'm so stupid… Hana doesn't feel the same way about me…" He thought. "If only she didn't like Dark."

"You're being stupid Dark!" Daisuke shouted. Dark grunted. They were at Daisuke's house, and Daisuke was reprimanding him once more. "You shouldn't have kissed Risa on the cheek like that! Hana will think you like Risa!"

"She already does idiot!" Dark snapped angrily.

"What I mean is, she'll think you guys are in _love._ She'll give up on you, and then you'll just be stuck with Risa and no Hana." Dark hated to admit it, but Daisuke had a point. Somehow, he had to convince Hana that he wasn't going out with Risa. First thing he had to do, however, was tell Risa his true feelings.

"How about this, I'll tell Risa my feelings tonight. After that I'll go and tell Hana that I love her. Sound good?" Daisuke nodded.

"Just don't blow it, like you usually do."

"I never fail!" Daisuke rolled his eyes.

Hana was finishing the last touches on her homework when she heard her door bell. She ran to the door and opened it. Satoshi stood there. He looked a little bit nervous. "Hi Hana."

"Hey!" Hana said cheerfully.

"Do," Satoshi cleared his throat. "… Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"As a trick?" There was a long awkward silence.

"Of course!" Satoshi smiled. "Just a trick…"

"Okay. I'm free tonight."

"Alright." Satoshi left, and Hana couldn't help but feel that Satoshi had wanted to go on a real date with her. Hana walked back to her place on the ground and sat down. That was when Hana saw her black feather. "Hmm… I should get back into practice. Who knows if I'll have to use my powers again…?" She picked it up, and immediately threw it on the ground. It just reminded her of Dark, and she didn't want to think of him right now. Maybe just going on a date with Satoshi wouldn't be too bad after all. No tricks, no worries, just hanging out. Nobody said it had to be serious. It was just a date… just a date…

When Satoshi came to Hana's apartment at night, Hana was surprised to see that Satoshi was in a tuxedo. He blushed when she opened the door. "Ready?" He asked, acting nervous. Hana just nodded, very surprised.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked.

"You'll see." Satoshi smirked a bit. Hana was a bit taken back by his smirk. She had never seen Satoshi do that before. He didn't seem like the mischievous type, then again, Satoshi was helping her with their big scheme.

"Risa!" Dark said. "We need to talk!" They were sitting in a restaurant, waiting for seats.

"What is it Dark?" Dark sighed.

"Risa, you're a nice girl, and I like you." Risa's eyes glowed. "But I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry Risa, but my heart belongs to Hana." Risa looked down.

"I thought you would say something like that…" Risa muttered quietly. She looked up at him, a determined look on Risa's face. "But I won't… I won't let her have you! You two aren't good together!"

"Honestly Risa, how do you know that?" Dark asked. "You don't know what Hana and I have gone through together." Risa stood up.

"I don't care! Why can't you see how much I love you?"

"I do! That's why I have to tell you now!" Dark could tell that people were looking at them. "Look, let's eat and…" Risa ran out of the restaurant. He sighed and sat back down. "I paid for a reservation, so I guess I'll just stay." Dark put his head in his hands. Daisuke was right; all he seemed to do was fail.

Hana stopped walking when she saw Dark sitting inside. He looked like the world weighed on his shoulders. Satoshi noticed too, because he said "Why don't we go somewhere else?" He suggested. Hana nodded, but she couldn't help but look at Dark's face as they walked back. Suddenly, Dark looked up and their eyes locked. Hana stopped walking, still staring at Dark. He looked so miserable. "Hana, what's wrong?" Satoshi said, knowing perfectly well what was wrong.

"I…I…" She just kept staring.

"Come on," Satoshi insisted.

"You know, why don't we go to this restaurant? It's really nice…" They were silent for a minute, when Satoshi walked up to the door and opened it.

"Okay." Hana walked in and sat next to Dark, trying to pretend he wasn't there. Hana was starting to think she was crazy. Why was she going here? "I'm insane," Hana thought. Hana looked up and saw that Satoshi wasn't there. He had disappeared. Where had he gone?

"You want to say something?" Dark muttered.

"What happened?"

"I told Risa I wasn't in love with her… maybe I should go back and apologize. Maybe I should go out with Risa, seeing that you and Satoshi are getting along so well." Hana felt shocked. Dark dumped Risa?!

"Dark, you're in love with Risa! I saw you kiss her on the cheek! I know you at least have some feelings for the girl!" Dark gave her an irritated look.

"Honestly, it never crossed your mind that maybe I was doing this to make you jealous?" Hana laughed.

"You're one to talk! I doubt you ever once suspected that Satoshi and I dating was all a scheme!" They both gave each other surprised looks.

"That doesn't change a thing!" Dark snapped. "You didn't trust me!" Hana was silent. Dark stood up. "I think we should consider ourselves not a couple, and see what happens in the future." Then he left.

"I was so stupid to think our relationship could last….." Hana thought miserably. "We were never meant to be together..." That was when Hana noticed that Satoshi was standing near her.

"Our table is ready." He said, as if nothing had happened.

"Okay," Hana said slowly. "I guess I'll enjoy this date to its fullest," Hana thought to herself.

Dark ran back to his house. "Hey Dark!" Daisuke said happily. Dark rushed by him, not paying attention. "Dark…?"

"WHAT?!" Dark asked, feeling ready to throw something.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I haven't even done anything!" Daisuke said, angry. "Weren't you going to tell Risa how you felt?"

"Yeah, I did. But maybe I should just go out with her."

"But Dark, why?"

"Hana and Satoshi were trying to make me jealous. Just like how I was trying to make Hana jealous."

"Wow…" Daisuke smirked. "I wish I could have seen all this chaos in action."

"Be serious!" Dark sat down and gave Daisuke a grim look. "Hana and I have official broken up."

"But why Dark?" Daisuke asked, completely shocked.

"I told her we shouldn't be together. Think about it Daisuke. We are trying to make the other jealous. She couldn't trust me, and I couldn't trust her. Can't you see the problem?" Daisuke started to walk away.

"Do what you think is best Dark…" Daisuke muttered.

"What do you mean?!" Dark shouted, but Daisuke was already gone.

Hana felt like she wanted to run away. She was standing with Satoshi on a bridge, looking out. Hana couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. Would Satoshi make this a romantic moment? "Hana," Satoshi said, turning his head to look at her. "Dark dumped you, didn't he?"

"Well, sort of… we had pretty much broken up anyway." Satoshi smiled a bit.

"Figures that Dark would dump a girl. You know I wouldn't give you up." Hana stared at him. Satoshi wasn't flirting, Hana could tell. He was being perfectly serious. "I thought it was Risa I was in love with, but maybe it isn't. Maybe it's you." Hana was speechless. "And now that Dark isn't in love with you anymore, I can have you, right?" Satoshi asked.

"I…I…" Satoshi's eyes pleaded at her. "I need more time." Hana said finally.

"Okay." Satoshi seemed to understand.

"I need to go. It's late." Hana started walking away. "See you at school!" Satoshi smiled and nodded.

"Bye."

**Officially, I'm holding a poll on my profile to see what people think about pairings. The poll may have an effect on who will love who, so please vote. :)**


	5. He's back

**Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

Daisuke fell onto his bed. He was starting to wish he had never gotten into Dark's mess. "I guess I would have gotten involved sooner or later," Daisuke thought. "Somehow I have to make Hana get back together with Dark." It had happened. Dark had started getting moody. Daisuke's mom, Emiko, told Daisuke it was just a passing faze.

"Sooner or later he'll snap out of it." Daisuke just nodded and hoped his mom was correct.

She wasn't.

Dark was till a jerk four days later. Daisuke had had enough. If he had to hear another one of Dark's outbursts Daisuke thought he might explode and kill Dark. It was obvious Dark was frustrated about Hana. Now Daisuke felt it was his responsibility to help them both. "Riku and I are together now, so I need to help Dark out with his romantic dilemma! I'll go to Hana's apartment tomorrow and talk to her about it."

The next day Daisuke walked up the door. "It's a Sunday, so hopefully she's home…" He knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later the door opened. "Hi Hana!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

"Hi Daisuke!" Hana said back.

"She seems happy, that's the opposite of Dark's feelings," Daisuke thought as he walked in.

"Is there something you need?" Hana asked. Daisuke realized he had just walked in without even asking!

"I'm so sorry Hana! I was kind of thinking and…" Hana laughed.

"It's fine!" She said reassuringly. Daisuke slowly gathered his courage.

"Hana, I know you broke up with Dark and all." Hana frowned slightly.

"I see." Daisuke gulped.

"I just wanted to help the both of you. Look, Dark didn't go out Risa. Risa's just a bit clingy." Hana sighed.

"I get it Daisuke. Dark told me. But I just think our relationship is kind of crushed. Don't you think so too?"

Risa walked down the sidewalk. She wanted to tell Hana the truth. She wasn't going out with Dark and that Hana could have him. It really hurt Risa, but she had to do it. "That way we can still be friends. Meanwhile, I have another target." Risa took out a picture of Daisuke. "Maybe Riku will let me have him. I doubt it, but maybe… it's worth a try." Risa ran around the curve to the apartment complexes. She went passed different apartments, trying to find the exact one. "SUCCESS!" She shouted happily once Risa found it. She threw the door open and walked inside.

"Ms. Harada!" Daisuke said shocked. Risa looked at Hana and Daisuke.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea!" Hana said. Risa shrugged.

"Don't worry, I don't! What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about," Daisuke said, smiling widely. Risa walked over to Daisuke.

"Daisuke… I need to tell you something."

"Ms. Harada?" They were pretty close.

Riku went up to the apartment door. She had borrowed a book from Hana and was going to return it to her. She smiled. Riku was going to go on a date with Daisuke later today. "What a great day!" She knocked on the door and the door opened slightly. Surprised, Riku opened the door and walked in. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"RIKU!" Hana cried out. Riku turned around and dashed out of the apartment.

Riku kept running until she couldn't anymore. When she stopped she fell to the ground. "I can't believe it… after all we've been through… he really did it…" Riku closed her eyes. The image kept going through her head. Daisuke kissing Risa.

"What are you doing out?" Riku lifted her head up and saw Dark standing there. "What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Dark asked softly.

"GO ASK DAISUKE YOURSELF! HE KISSED RISA!" Riku stood up and turned to run, when Dark grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Don't go. What are you talking about?" Dark asked, confused.

"Just what I said!"

"Idiot…" Dark muttered. Dark let go and Riku ran off. "Looks like I'm going to have to approach Daisuke. Jeez, he doesn't seem the type. But Risa…" Dark was starting to understand now. "Oh Risa, why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?"

Daisuke couldn't move. Daisuke was still trying to progress what had happened through his head. Suddenly, he felt arms grab him by the shoulders. "DAISUKE YOU IDIOT!" Daisuke looked up at Dark. "GO BACK AND CHASE AFTER HER! It was a stupid mistake, right?!" Dark yelled. All Daisuke could do was nod. "Then go! This has happened before, remember? Do the same thing! Chase her!" Dark let go and Daisuke ran off. "He better go after her…"

"Dark." Dark looked up and realized Hana was standing there. Dark then noticed that he was in Hana's house. "How did you know Daisuke was here?"

"Call it intuition."

"You wouldn't mind leaving, do you?" Hana said almost impatiently. Dark nodded and started to walk away. "Wait, I'm sorry I said that Dark!" Hana rushed over. "I… I just… I didn't mean that…"

"Yeah, I know." An awkward silence filled the room. "Anyway, I've got to go. See you." With that, Dark walked out of the room. Hana sank to the floor.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I just let him leave?" Suddenly, Hana knew what to do.

Dark walked down the sidewalk. Part of him wished that maybe Hana would come back. Or maybe he was the one to go back. Even though he had broken up with Hana, he couldn't help but still feel in love with her. "We went through so much together. Why am I giving up so easily?!"

"Good question." Dark looked over and saw Satoshi. "Go back for her. Obviously Hana still loves you."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I had a crush on her as soon as she met." Satoshi smiled. "Looks like I struck out. Really, it's my fault. What a coward I am…"

"I don't think it's true. And hey, if things don't work out, she's yours."

"That won't happen." Satoshi started to walk away.

"Try for Risa. You love her, don't you?" Satoshi stopped.

"Even if I did, she would never accept someone like me." Then he walked around the corner and disappeared.

"Poor guy… well, maybe I can get my princess back, who knows."

Hana closed the apartment door. Maybe she could find him again. Maybe not. When Hana turned around, Dark stood there. "Dark! I was going to find you…" She was cut off by Dark embracing her.

"Look, we need to talk. No yelling, no anger, no tears, just a good talk."

"Okay." They went back into the apartment.

"Hana, are you in love with Satoshi?" Hana sighed.

"No. He's sweet, but he's not…" She hesitated.

"What?" Dark asked quietly.

"He's not you." Hana looked at Dark. "And do you love Risa?" Dark shook his head.

"There is only one girl I love." Hana smiled slightly. "Hana, let's make sure this never happens again."

"It won't."

"No, we'll seal this deal like this." Dark walked closer and kissed Hana.

A few days later, Daisuke burst into Dark's room, a giant smile on his face. "Dark, I'm so happy that you made up with Hana!" Dark gave Daisuke a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked, puzzled. Daisuke laughed.

"Dark, don't you remember? You made up with Hana and now you two are together!"

"Daisuke, I never made up with Hana." Daisuke looked at Dark, and he knew what Dark was saying was true.

"You're not lying?" Daisuke said, a little disbelief still left inside him.

"No, I'm telling the truth."

"But Dark, Hana said you two were a couple again, and believe me, Hana couldn't make a believable lie even if she tried. Dark, someone is pretending to be you."

Satoshi walked down the road towards his home. He yawned. It had been a long day and all he wanted was a good night's sleep. "Hello Satoshi." Satoshi stopped moving. That voice was horribly familiar. "I've missed you, truly." A person came out of the shadows. It was Krad.

"Krad?! What are you doing? How are you alive?" Krad laughed.

"Satoshi, did you really think Dark and Daisuke could get rid of me? And you see, things have gotten even more complicated because right now Hana thinks I'm Dark." Krad smiled. "You know, shattered relationships are fun to manipulate."

"So the Dark I had met earlier was you?"

"Yes, I must admit I have a gift for acting. Everything I said and did was all a part of my plan. Now Satoshi let us get started."

**If you're confused, all those "emotions" Dark had were fake.** **Also, I haven't been able to check for errors on this chapter, so please forgive me for any misspellings.**


	6. Hana Vs Krad

**Sorry this has taken me so long! lots of stuff has been happening to me, so the process has slowed a bit. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

Hana sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe it! She and Dark were a couple again! It felt like a dream come true. "Hana?" Hana looked up when she saw Risa standing next to her. Hana snapped out of daydream. She had forgotten that she was at school. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing…" Hana said, a smile on her face. Risa stood there for a minute, watching Hana daydream.

"HANA!" Risa said excitedly. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you after school," Hana said quietly. Risa nodded and went back to her seat. Hana sighed again and her fantasizing continued.

Dark stood outside of the school door. He was waiting for Hana's school to let out. When she got out, Dark would go up to Hana and tell her that he had been impersonated. Dark would then add that he had never really made up with her. At first, Dark had thought the plan was fantastic. But now, standing next to the doors, he felt horribly guilty. He could see Hana's face twist from happiness to pure sorrow and maybe hatred. Dark wasn't sure he could do this. "Daisuke didn't approve of the plan either…" Dark thought. Another thought made Dark jump. Maybe this was it. This was the way to get back with Hana! He could just simply pretend like he had actually apologized and everything would be fine! Hana wouldn't be upset and Dark would have Hana back. "Such a simplistic answer, I can't believe I didn't think of it before." From inside the bell rang and Dark smiled. He would stay and ask Hana out. Their relationship was about to be renewed!

"Dark." Dark turned around and saw Satoshi standing not too far away. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to ask Hana out. You better not get in my way."

"Have you felt it?" Dark gave Satoshi a puzzled look. "I did. I should have realized what was going on sooner. If I had none of this would have happened." Suddenly Satoshi fell to the ground.

"Hey what's going on? Satoshi?" Dark asked, alert. Satoshi stood up and rushed off. Dark chased after him. However when Dark went around a corner he saw no one. "Dang it. Satoshi where did you run off to? What did you mean?" Dark thought angrily. That was when it dawned on Dark. "So that was what you meant Satoshi…"

Krad slammed Satoshi against the brick wall. "What do you think you're trying to do? Don't think I won't hurt Hana."

"You can't hurt her. Dark's there. He'll protect her." Krad smirked.

"But that'll all change soon Satoshi. I'm going to deliver Hana into my hands. And you'll help me, right?" Krad said insanely. Satoshi simply glared at Krad.

"Yes." Krad smiled triumphantly.

"Now remember, do anything like that again and I'll kill you."

Dark burst into Daisuke's room. "This is a surprise. Usually I'm the one doing that," Daisuke commented.

"Krad's back!" Dark announced.

"What? How?" Daisuke yelled.

"I got a tip from Satoshi. He asked me if I had felt it. He meant magic. I don't know why, but I haven't felt it. Maybe because of all that's been happening I simply didn't notice. But now I can definitely feel it Daisuke. Krad's been using a lot of magic and I need to find out why." Daisuke sat down.

"Dark… I have realized something."

"What?"

"Do you think that maybe Krad is using all that magic to impersonate you?" Dark's expression matched Daisuke's.

"You're right. It makes sense. I've got to find Hana quick!"

Hana walked into her apartment. "Hi Hana." Hana turned around and saw Dark. She smiled.

"Hey Dark!"

"Want to go out?"

"Sure! I'll be right back!" Hana rushed into the living room and grabbed a small purse and ran back to Dark. "Okay! I don't really have a lot of money right now so…"

"Don't worry, it's on me." Dark interrupted. "But before we go for dinner I want to show you something." Dark grabbed Hana's hand started to walk away. Immediately Hana thought something was wrong. Dark was holding on to her hand tightly. He had never done that before. His pace started to quicken, forcing Hana to practically run. Dark led her around to the back of the apartment.

"Hey where are we going?" Hana stopped walking. She was a bit afraid. This didn't seem like Dark's typical behavior. Hana dug into her purse and brought out her black feather. Dark turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong Hana? Why did you take that feather out? You don't need to worry."

"You aren't Dark." Hana said firmly. "This isn't Dark's behavior. Even when he's under stress he doesn't act like this."

"Well aren't you smart?" Suddenly Hana was blinded by a white light. She shut her eyes immediately. When the light faded she opened them again. Dark wasn't standing there anymore. Krad stood in his place.

"Krad?!" Hana said in surprise. Hana raised her feather at Krad. "I thought you were dead."

"Why is everyone saying that? Everybody is so mean to me," Krad said sadly. "Honestly I don't understand it." Hana rolled her eyes.

"So the Dark I saw yesterday, that was you?"

"Oh… did Dark visit you? I must have missed the memo." So Dark really had made up with her! Hana felt a bit of joy inside. Now it was time for action. Hana started to focus on the feather. She felt the feather shake in her hand. A black beam shot out of it and hit Krad in the chest. To Hana's surprise, Krad barely moved. Krad smiled. "Nice try sweetheart." Panic took a hold of Hana. Had Krad gotten stronger? He must have. "Now it's my turn!" Krad took out his own feather and shot a beam of light at Hana. Hana jumped out of the way.

"Nice try Krad! I've learned a few moves since the last time we met." Hana smiled victoriously. "Now all I have to do is dodge for a while and eventually you'll have to switch back to Satoshi." Krad laughed.

"You still think I'm a part of Satoshi? You're dead wrong. Satoshi and I are separate beings now." Shocked, Hana stepped back a bit. Her plan wasn't going to work now. If Krad really was telling the truth, then who knew how long he could really hold out? Krad suddenly lunged at Hana. "Let's see how good your abilities really are!" Hana tried to move out of the way, but Krad beat her to it. Krad shot a beam of light at her and it hit Hana in the chest. Hana screamed as the pain surged through her. "Oh did that hurt? This will hurt more." Krad raised his hand at Hana. Krad's hand began to glow white. The pain increased and Hana continued to scream, hoping maybe someone would hear. "Shut up or the pain will just get worse." Hana ignored him. "Shall I try to stifle that noise?" Hana became silent. "Now let me make something clear. I really don't want you getting in the way when I go to kill Dark. However I'm not going to kill you. Right now I hope I made my point. This pain you're feeling now won't compare to the pain you'll receive if you dare to interfere. Understand?" Hana nodded slowly. Krad put his hand down and the pain stopped. Hana closed her eyes as everything went black.

When Hana awoke she sat up. She was still outside. It was raining heavily. Hana tried to stand up but fell back down when she felt pain. "I guess I'll have to crawl…" She thought miserably.

"Hana!" Hana turned around and saw Dark. She looked around for her feather. When Hana found it she grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"Get away!" She said, trying to sound threatening. What if that was really Krad in a disguise?

"Hana it's okay!" Daisuke appeared next to Dark. Hana's nerves calmed down. Krad wouldn't bring Daisuke with him. Dark and Daisuke ran over to Hana. Hana gave suspicious glances to Dark. Another thought occurred to her. What if Daisuke was really Krad? Hana felt horribly paranoid. The only thing that calmed her was the fact that there was only one Krad.

"Do you need help getting up?" Dark asked.

"I'm fine," Hana said stubbornly. As Hana stood up she felt dizzy and began to fall. Dark caught her.

"No you aren't. Here let me help you." Hana frowned but let Dark help her to her apartment. When they got inside Hana sat down on the floor. "Okay what happened?" Inside Hana was conflicted. Should she really tell him? Krad obviously didn't want her to interfere. However Hana couldn't help but remember how Dark's life was at stake. Finally Hana came to a decision. She wouldn't tell Dark but instead find Satoshi and ask for his help.

"I slipped and fell." Dark gave Hana a look that said 'seriously'.

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Tell me the truth."

"I can't and I won't."

"Tell him Hana!" Daisuke said a bit desperately.

"It's for your own good. All I'm going to say is to watch your back. Both of you."

"That isn't good enough." Dark said, slightly irritated.

"Hey that is all I'm going to say." Dark took out one of his black feathers.

"At least let me help the healing process." Hana nodded. Dark extended the feather towards Hana and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, Hana felt rejuvenated.

"Thank you." Hana stood up, feeling renewed energy. "I'll be back. I have to meet someone." Before Dark and Daisuke could argue Hana was gone.

"Daisuke are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisuke nodded.

"Krad attacked her and probably threatened her."

"Let's follow her," Dark said with a smirk. Daisuke sighed.

"Really Dark, you're such a pervert. Only perverts enjoy things like stalking people."

"That's not true! I may have a slight perverted side, but I rarely show it!"

"Whatever Dark. Let's go."


End file.
